A podcast is a digital recording of a radio broadcast or similar programme, made available on the Internet in a number of separate files for downloading to a personal audio player. Apart from audio content, other digital content such as images, photos, text and videos may also be web cast to portable media players, on demand.
Really Simple Syndication (RSS) is a popular news feed syndication format for podcasting to a portable media player. RSS has made it easier for users to manage and subscribe to more pod casts.
A familiar problem is that after completing the download process, the digital media is unable to be consumed in the original order intended by the content creator. This may be because the content is not stored in the original order or cannot be categorized in the original order. The problem is exacerbated when more than one type of digital content is downloaded. Typically, the file system of a portable media player organizes digital content in a series of directories or folders according to its file type even though multiple files are related to the same multimedia web cast. The inability to preserve the playback order reduces the enjoyment for the user since they must either tediously arrange the files in the correct order or sacrifice experiencing some digital content.